


If I Fell

by musette22



Series: Tumblr Follower Celebration [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Allusions to smut, Character Bleed, Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Short fic number four in my 700 followers celebration! I've been getting some requests for more character bleed Evanstan (similar to There's a Tavern in the Town), and because I love that trope too but currently don't have time for a longer fic in that vein, I thought I'd write a short one instead! Hope you all enjoy <3





	If I Fell

It’s a gray, rainy day. One of those days that would be gloomy, if it weren’t for the fact that Sebastian and Chris are perfectly content spending it huddled up together inside Sebastian’s SoHo apartment, lounging about in their PJ’s and ordering embarrassing amounts of take away. It’s been a while since they got to spend an entire day together, just doing nothing, and Sebastian is cherishing every minute.

He’d woken up this morning safely ensconced in the cocoon of Chris’ embrace, strong arms wrapped around him from behind, warm breath tickling the nape of his neck. Chris had roused slowly, humming contentedly as Sebastian burrowed even closer, hugging him close to his chest. Cuddles turned into kisses, which turned into sleepy fumblings under the covers, both of them luxuriating in the feeling of not having to rush for once. Nowhere to be, just a long, lazy day stretched out ahead of them.

Chris had taken his time with him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear while he worked him leisurely, unhurried, slowly dragging the pleasure out of him until he’d felt it burst all the way from his toes to his lungs, catching in his throat as he spilled warmly over Chris’ tight fist. Then when they hit the shower together, Sebastian had sunk down to his knees, determined to make Chris feel just as good, just as loved and cherished.

After, Chris had cooked him breakfast – waffles and eggs and orange juice, the whole shebang. Chris isn’t exactly a gifted cook, but it still beat Sebastian’s meagre culinary efforts by a mile. They’ve mostly just been laying siege to Seb’s oversized but ridiculously comfy couch since then – Chris reading, and Sebastian working on one of his short stories. His latest one is more or less autobiographical, telling the story of a young boy living in Romania in the late 80s, during the time of the revolutions. Even after all these years, the events of his early youth still aren’t easy for Sebastian to talk about, so his therapist suggested he write about them instead. It’s been good to have Chris here for it. Just having him close helped; his big, solid body a reassuring presence on the couch beside him. And when Seb sometimes did need to talk, Chris listened patiently, clasping Sebastian’s hand in his, or just holding him close against his chest.

Sebastian still doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Sure, they’ve had their ups and downs since first getting together on the set of The First Avenger, drifted apart only to find each other again months, sometimes years later. But eventually, they came to realize they never quite felt _whole _without the other. They belong together, simple as that. They’re each other’s person, and Sebastian wouldn’t trade Chris for the world, no matter how tough it may be sometimes.

“You a little sleepy, baby?” Seb asks, when he sees Chris’ head snap up for the third time after he nodded off yet again. They’re watching a documentary on the Mars rover, but for once, space can’t seem to hold Chris’ attention.

Chris shakes his head like a dog, trying to wake himself up. “Lil bit,” he admits, before promptly breaking out into a huge yawn.

Seb chuckles. He picks up a pillow and puts it on his lap, patting it invitingly. “C’mere,” he orders. “This’ll be way more comfy. Just close your eyes for a second, yeah?”

With a grateful little smile, Chris pulls up his long legs onto the couch and lies down, nestling his head in Sebastian’s lap. As if they have a mind of their own, Sebastian’s hands immediately drift to Chris’ hair, fingers combing soothingly through the soft, light-brown strands.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Chris mumbles as he closes his eyes, and immediately conks out.

Sebastian smiles down at the sleeping beauty in his lap, gaze lingering on the features he loves so dearly, the laughter lines and worry lines alike all smoothed out by sleep. Chris is objectively beautiful, of course, but in Sebastian’s eyes, he’s just plain entrancing. Always has been.

Seb looks his fill, before finally turning his gaze back to the screen, settling in to finish the doc about the brave little Mars robot by himself.

\---

Some fifty minutes later, when the credits have rolled, Chris is still fast asleep.

“Baby,” Sebastian whispers.

Nothing.

“Chris,” he tries again, gently running his fingers through Chris’ hair again, scritching at his scalp. “Wake up, sweetheart. You gotta get up or you won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

Finally, Chris stirs, his eyelids fluttering as he drags himself into consciousness.

“Hmm,” he sighs, rubbing his nose into the pillow. “Wha’s it, Buck?”

Sebastian blinks.

Did – did Chris just call him Buck?

He frowns, brushing the hair off Chris' forehead. “It’s Sebastian, baby,” he says softly. “Not Bucky.” 

A beat, and then Chris stiffens.

A few seconds tick by before Chris slowly turns his head, meeting Sebastian’s gaze almost reluctantly.

“I - I was dreaming…” he croaks, faltering. “It’s… I’m not – I’m sorry, I don’t know…”

He trails off, looking so lost, and Sebastian suddenly realizes what’s going on. He knows how much Chris has always identified with his Avengers’ character, how over the course of a decade, he’d come to see Steve as a friend, a part of himself, in a way.

How he misses him, now that he’s gone.

Or, not gone exactly, but Chris, at least, will never be getting into Steve Rogers’ skin again. He’s is still processing this, coming to terms with it, but Chris has told Seb that sometimes he still dreams he’s _him_. His perfect alter ego.

He’s never called Sebastian Bucky before, though. That part’s new. But since the most important person in Steve’s life is Bucky, and Bucky, in a way, is Sebastian, it figures things might get a little muddled in his head sometimes. In any case, Sebastian doesn’t mind. If it helps Chris cope, then he’s happy to go along with it.

“Shhh,” he murmurs, lifting his hand to Chris’ face, stroking his cheekbone with the back of his fingers as Chris looks up at him with big, pleading eyes that make Sebastian’s heart ache. “’S okay, Stevie. Been a long day, you fell asleep. Everything’s okay, I’m here.”

It takes a moment, but as soon as he understands what Sebastian’s doing, Chris’ face crumples.

“_Bucky_,” he gasps, almost a sob. ”You’re here.” He bodily curls into Sebastian, arms coming up to circle his waist as he buries his face in Seb’s sweater.

Sebastian’s heart does a curious thing then, where it breaks and swells at the same time, until it feels fit to burst. He feels Chris’ distress keenly and he’s overwhelmed by his absolute trust in him – the way he’s letting himself be utterly vulnerable, trusting Sebastian to take care of him.

God, he loves this man. Loves him so much, and he won’t let him down. Never again.

He makes soothing sounds as he rubs Chris’ heaving back in slow, calming circles, for as long as it takes until he feels his breathing slowly start to settle under his palm.

“That’s it,” he says, voice low and hushed. “We’re both here, Steve. I’m never leavin’ you again, you hear me? Ever.”

Chris shudders, sniffling against the soft fabric of Sebastian’s sweater, before taking a deep, slow breath. As he moves to sit up a little, Sebastian keeps his eyes fixed on Chris’ face, letting his own concern for Chris mingle with Bucky’s concern for Steve and finding that it still comes as easy as breathing. He wipes away the stray tears under Chris’ eyes with the pad of his thumb – then, out of habit, lets his fingers trail down Chris’s cheek, down to his lips.

With that touch, the air between them suddenly changes, turns tense in a way that’s familiar yet at the same time brand new. Sebastian swallows.

Lowering his chin a little, Chris blinks up at him through his stupidly long, wet lashes.

“Bucky,” he starts hesitantly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “I –” His voice cracks with emotion, and Sebastian thinks, _oh_. Oh, that’s how it is?

The nature of Steve and Bucky’s relationship has always been a question mark between them, something they’ve danced around since the first movie, without ever outright putting a label on it. Somehow, it felt like there was too much at stake. But it makes sense, Seb supposes. Always has, if he’s being honest.

Sebastian tilts his head, making no effort to contain the affection or desire in his eyes as he lets his gaze trail over Chris’ flushed features.

“Anyone ever tell you how pretty you are when you cry, Stevie?” he murmurs, slowly dragging his thumb over the soft, silky skin of Chris’ plush lower lip, noting the distinct hitch in Chris’ breath.

Chris’ eyes flutter closed. “Bucky,” he breathes again, lips brushing over Sebastian’s thumb, and then, once Sebastian’s eyes are on Chris’ mouth anyway, it’s the most natural thing in the world to lean in and kiss him.

It’s soft and sweet, and Sebastian smiles against Chris’ lips. “Been wanting to do that since forever, sweetheart.”

“I love you,” Chris sighs into his mouth, snaking his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulling him back onto the couch with him.

This time, they don’t come up for air in a very long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
